Sakura's fruit basket
by Crimson Shinuki
Summary: Sakura is on a mission from Pein to..say hi to the Sohma family? She discovers some secrets while she's staying and..the rest of the Akatsuki is here too? and will love bloom? main itaxsaku minor yukixsaku kyouxsaku Going to be Re-New
1. Living with the Sohmas

yeah i wanted to read these kind of stories but NO ONE uploaded these kinds  
I'm a really bad author i might as well not eve call my self one I hope you really enjoy them

Disclaimer:no..I don't

* * *

Sakura…you have new mission. Pein started slowly

"and that mission is?" saying a girl with silky waist length pink waist hair a curvy (but not too curvy O.O)but the cloak covered it up (I'm going to tell more later on)

But something was missing..instead of bright green eyes it was dull and bored.

"your new mission is to…MEET THE SOHMA FAMILY and SAY HI FOR ME!!"

"ano…are you feel alright leader-sama" Sakura said while a HUGE sweatdrop was on her head

"Ahem, yeah..you see Hitori was a friend really long time ago and I found a scroll that leads to that world but..only you can go in I'm not sure why but for the time being you will go It's not anything like an assassin so have a little fun there while your at it.You will be leaving tomorrow morning.

"h-hai" with wide eyes

"and your going to discover a big secret" but Sakura did not here that when she was going through the …BIG gate/door

"Leader is going crazy these days" Sakura said while sighing and going to her room to pack.

SAKURA-CHAN!!

_Great..just great_

"what is it? Dei-kun"

"I don't know..I was just bored un"

"you might want to know that..that..sometimes I really want blow.._you _up KUST KIDDING!"

"…hehe.. So are you going on a new mission?'

"actually yeah"

"really what's the mission?"

"I have to say hi to this person that was leader-sama's friend"

"that's it?"

"yeah.."

"when are you leaving?"

"tomorrow"

"come on, let's have dinner!"

"oh..ok!"

_**Next morning…**_

"well I better get going"

Knock

"come in"

"leader-sama'

"oh! Sakura come in. Come here" Pein motioned his hand and went to a certain floor which was like a basement but it had rows of shelves lined with books and scrolls Sakura was amused

"ah here it is the scroll I was looking for Sakura put your ring on here then take it as fast as you can then you should be in the world I want you to be ok? Oh and here's a paper where you will be living"

"Hai"

Sakura did what she directed to do then she was fainting away

"becareful on this mission.." Sakura was surprised. Leader never said anything like this before.

_**After all that…and in a forest near by Yuki and. shigure's house**_

"ow..why did I have to land here" Sakura groaning while rubbing her back "And why did I have to land here at night" Sakura was wearing a simple pink shirt and a pair of dark jeans and her hair front side hair was in loose pig tales and tthe back hair was just straight(i just thought what she should be wearing)

whatever"Sakura went through her bag looking for the paper Pein gave her

"so..this is the address" Sakura started walking before she knew it she right there Sakura gently knocked the door

"yes?" A men with a light green robe answered the door

"…Sakura…?"

"h-how do you know me sir?"

"SAKURA-CHAN!! YOU GROWN SO BIG!!" Shigure holding Sakura and throwing her up in the air

"Shigure it's late what's the with all this ruckus?" A boy in light purplish hair with dark purple but shiny eyes came out the door along with a ornge haired boy with red eyes

"Shigure who the hell is this?" asked a annoyed angry Kyou ..er..demanded

"oh! Why it's Sakura"

"um..excuse me but I don't know you hehe…"

"You forgot me already Sakura!"Shigure whining with rivers coming out of his eyes…

"Of course I think you would forget me I did know know since you were about..let's see about 5?

"I'm just here to say hello for someone for my le- I mean some one important

"like who?"Yuki asked

"um..my dad?"

"well come in Sakura-chan! You are living with us aren't you ?"

"well I guess so…"

"come in come in!! Yuki , Kyou introduce your selves!"

"hello,I'm Yuki Sohma"

"hi whatver, Kyou"

All eyes were on Sakura now

"Hello,I'm Sakura Haruno nice to meet you"

"well miss Haruno"

"please just call me Sakura" Sakura cutted him off

"very well then"

"We have a empty room up stairs Sakura feel at home" Shigure said

"oh and Sakura can you cook and clean"

"um..yes"

"Would you than do that for us?"

"..um..okay.."

"Kyou lead her to her room"

"why do I have to do it!?"

"because I said so now move along"

"grr..oi Sakura come on!"

"k?"

"this is you room you might want to clean it up a little"

"thanks"

With that Kyou left

"hey Shigure who's that girl?"Yuki asked

"Sakura? Well she's my friend's daughter"

To

BE

CONTINUED

* * *

as you can see i didn't add tohru because if i did it'd be really confusing for me  
it's not very detailed so i hope you guys didn't get confused I'm really sorry!please review there's going to be humor on the way!!

I promise!

REVIEW!!


	2. Akatsukis here?

-yawn- sorry i havent uploaded this for very long my keyboard skill is lacking these days so..sorry for the lot of mistakes i tried to fix spelling as best as i can!!

* * *

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan"

"she's not here." Kyo replied not looking up from the fridge (getting milk X3)

"where is she?"

"she left a note." Yuki said tossing him the note. The note read :

_Sohmas, _

_I'm at the hill some where. _

_Duty calls_

_I made breakfast enjoy.._

_-Sakura _

He squinted seeing the smuged question mark after the sentence 'duty calls'

Shigure only smirked.

"w-whoa…Shigure look at the girl made us!"

There were whole variety of foods could be seen from onigiri to grilled fish

"how did she get all these ingredients?" Kyo blurted out scratching his head

"who knows? But Sakura-chan still is a great cook"

"Itadaskimas"(spelling?)

_**Where Sakura is…**_

This morning Sakura got a gentle tap on her window seeing a note the note read :

_Sakura, see Shinuki she has a informed scroll_

_-Pein…or dad…._

Sakura was about to scream when she saw the word 'dad' but quickly put her hand over her mouth. She did her morning routines, wore her school uniform and jumped out the window.

"Psss…Shinuki"

"Kitsu! It's been so long!"

A cute little Nibi (It's the two tail but picture as Sango's kilala or kirara please!)ran up to her arms.

She spotted a fire patterned scroll on Kitsu's neck . It read :

_I'm sorry for not telling you sooner about the whole daughter-father thing. Anyway, the following Akatsukis will comming here today, probably during school time_

_Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu _

_Never mind the WHOLE Akatsuki is coming!!_

_-Pein_

Sakura sweat dropped at how her _dad_ wrote the letter.

Sakura let out a sigh and said "Well, let's go Shinuki" her cat clinged to her all the time especially how there were new scents in this world.

When she arrived she slid the door seeing Yuki and Kyo walking to the sliding door

"Are you ready Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun?"

"yes, Sakura-san" Yuki smiled gently "Sakura-san what is that? Pointig at the two-tailed fire cat.

"O-oh this is my pet Kitsu we grew up together she follows me around and she's very loyal."

"…" Kyo just avoided eye contact with her seeing some lines on his cheeks (blush o) thinking she was cute in the uniform.

_**At School…**_

"Hello students, We have a new student coming in our classroom. Please welcome Haruno, Sakura"

Sakura slid the door, now facing the room the boys ogled her from head to feet and she could see she was in the same class as Yuki and Kyo

"Hello, My name is Haruno Sakura." writing her name on the chalkboard , neatly and faked a _almost_ real smile

"Sakura please sit..by the empty desk by the window"

Sakura walked over there she could see the desks were paired by girl-boy like style, but she sat alone…ignoring all the evil aura coming from the girls obviously jealous by her beauty and smiled a Sai-like smile

Sakura was bored like hell! She knew all these stuff so she played with her cute led pencil it was a choco kitty one or stare at her window when the teacher saw this he/she called on her to answer a question she answered not taking a glance at the teacher and not standing up (your suppose to). The teacher was amazed she even corrected the teacher's mistake!!

_**Break time/lunch**_

Sakura walked down the hallways until she bumped into a girl with a annoyed look on her face but turned around and had hearts in her eyes actually there were A LOT of girls surrounded by something in the middle. But Sakura wasn't interested so she walked around the big group of people, until Shinuki's nose popped out of her bag

"what is it Shinuki?" She asked in a hushed tone she mewed a few times until she got what she was saying. Sakura bravely went into the crowed and saw …Deidara in a school uniform and looking scared as ever I mean, there were a lot girls touching his hair then, saw Itachi with a bored expression and behind was a tall man with blue hair with shiny blue streaks and his skin..was..normal?!, Tobi with his mask off (ZOMFG!! He looks like Obito ok even though he's not and doesn't have goggles) Sasori with no wooden like parts.

Sakura had the guts to step in It was silent until..she was tackled by Deidara and Tobi

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"**SAKURA-**_**CHAN!**_" The angry fangirls yelled.

"hehe.glad you could make it guys….now could you please move?"

"b-b-but Sakura-chan! They scare me!!..un"

"Hai!, Sakura-chan Tobi will do what ever Sakura-chan will say!"

Thank you Tobi! Now why can't you be like Tobi?"

"hmph!, fine!" Deidara folding his arms to his chest

"hahaha glad you could make it guys Kisame..wow your not fishy-chan! Anymore! Sasori you actually look well..better! and Deidara now I can see both of your eyes ….even though your bangs still covers it up and Itachi I think your still the same but better.._with out your sharingan.._

They all smirked, twitched, or smiled.

The girls looked like zombies with no color in them.

"sakura-san?"

"ah! Yuki-kun!" Itachi stiffened with the suffix –kun and came out a boy with light purple hair

"I would like you to meet my friends! There's Itachi, Deidara , Tobi , Sasori and Kisame" facing at all of them

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

"well..i guess school is over. Better get going Sakura-san"

"ok! I'll catch up!" With that Yuki left

" ok, 1. where we will be staying 2.where's everyone else and 3.WHY ARE YOU LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE!?"

Before anyone could answer Itachi spoke "we _summoned_ a mansion, We had to look like normal because we had to be like humans and everyone else is in the mansion"

"wow, Itachi that got to be the longest sentence you've ever said" Deidara butting in

"oh… well ok! Yoshi!" that's what Sakura could only reply leaving the frozen fangirls in that spot

_**Where Shigure's house was …**_

"SHIGURE! HOW THE HELL DID YOU LET THE HOUSE BURN DOWN!"

"now,now Kyo-kun like I said Kagura was here and was going crazy because she was desperately trying to look for you."

"Shigure..How are we going to live now?" Yuki looking at the black ash in front of him

" I'm s-sorry Yun-kun but it was kyo's fault too.."

"WHAT!"

"It is your fault Kyo-kun after the last encounter you never called or contacted me…"

"pss….Itachi that girl must be crazy if she burned the house down…" Kisame whispered to his partner.

" _**I HEARD THAT!" **_Kagura screamed, as her..'dark' mode came in and starting beating Kisame which..now he was all bloody.The Akatsuki started walking away very slowly from the twirling Kisame.

"Hey! Yuki-kun why don't you come and live with us? We _do_ have a mansion from the other side of the mountain _don't we _?" Sakura gritted her teeth and looking at the Akatsuki with a glare. The Akatsuki members had bangs covering their eyes obviously very scared except for tobi who was chasing a butterfly…

"...And my _dad _is there too…" Sakura who had her bangs covering her pretty face with veins all over her head with a shaking a tight fist.

"Really? Would you do that for me and Kyo? Um..a.."

"Sakura"

"Saku-chan! Would you do that!?" looking at her with shimmering eyes

"Of course why not?"

"Your welcome um..a…"

"Kagura Sohma"

"ok Kagura-chan ..and where did you put Kisame?"

Kagura pointed where Deidara and Tobi was. She could see them curiously trying to poke Kisame's shoulder with a stick.

"well let's get going. Shall we?"

_**After 15 min…**_

"chocolate"

"engagement"

"Tobi chooses Technique!" looks like Sakura, Deidara, Tobi were playing 'end words' (directions at the end)

"Itaaaaaaaaaaccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Are we there yet….?" Deidara asked leaning agasint Sakura's shoulder making her hold extra weight

"Deidara, stop it you're heavy" Sakura groaned "psst…Itachi how much longer?"

Itachi gave her the, do-you-think-we-are-there-yet-? Look

" YAY! TOBI THINKS TOBI FOUND THE MANSION!" Tobi looked..extremely happy jumping up and down

Ding-dong

"_Oh my greatful dad we're here.."_Sakura said dripping with scarsam

A muffled coming was heard and open to reveal …_**ZETSU!?**_

Zetsu had fair skin and messy dark hair and eyes.

The whole Akatsuki was gapping even Itachi! Except the Sohmas who didn't have a clue what was going on

"..? Well are you coming in?" Zetsu questioned.

"uh..yeah.." Kisame came through the door not leving his eyes on Zetsu

"!..Shigure…"

"..Pein?"

_**To**_

_**Be**_

_**Continued..**_

_**And so is the rest of Akatsuki appearance….**_

_**

* * *

**__****__**Ok! Finally got this up!**_

I have a question for all of my readers

Should Konan be Sakura's mother or best friend??

oh yeah!

directions to the game 'End Words"

1.someone picks a word

2. when someone says that word and what ever ends with the ending letter have to say a word that begins with the letter.

There ! REVIEW PWEASE!!

REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
